The major purposes of this research program are (a) to understand why estrogen administration quickly causes a spurt in DNA synthesis in the testicular interstitial cells of mice in which long term estrogen administration produces a high incidence of interstitial cell tumors while no such spurt occurs in the testes of resistant strains, and (b) to determine the further changes during the induction period which are essential for development of malignancy.